


Lost Generation

by whatsyourpathology



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Political Intrigue, Post-Endless Waltz, Romance, espionage thriller, ignores Frozen Teardrop, serial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyourpathology/pseuds/whatsyourpathology
Summary: Two years after Mariemaia's failed rebellion, despite continuing her work as the Vice-Foreign Minister of Earth Sphere Unified Nation, Relena has chosen attend university. Heero has drifted through the post-war years listlessly and has now been conscripted to be her on-campus bodyguard. A look at their lives and the world after the events of Endless Waltz. Mostly 1xR, a smattering of other characters and couples.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time when I was younger than the characters in Gundam Wing. Now I am even older than Treize, and have accomplished far less. How is that I keep coming back to this work, this fandom, and these two in particular? How things have changed yet things have stayed the same. The understated nature of their relationship, the endless possibilities, the sheer sparseness of their canon interactions that makes your imagination go wild. It has recently come to my attention that while I've been writing fanfiction for years, I have yet to properly write a story about these two in particular, in many ways my original OTP. So here's to them, the stoic warrior and the pacifist princess, and here's to you, the eternal fandom, 20 years later.

**Part I**

"Finally, it's over…"

Her voice faded as oblivion took him. He hung on desperately to the gentleness of her touch and the heat of her body but if this was the end for Heero Yuy, child soldier, revolutionary, terrorist, Gundam pilot, he was satisfied. After all, he had completed his mission, Mariemaia's insurrection had been defeated, peace was once again secured, and the colonies and the Earth Sphere under her guidance would undoubtedly prosper. It was time to die.

And yet he didn't.

Heero didn't believe in God or an afterlife. He had tolerated Duo's ramblings on such matters before but it seemed like a method of coping with his war crimes more than an actual profession of faith. In any case, Duo himself was pretty sure that he was beyond redemption. And if Heero was forced to have an opinion, he had to concur. When he first registered the blinding lights that engulfed his vision, for a brief second, he wondered if he had actually been wrong. Perhaps there was a god and this was judgement day. But as his other senses returned to him, he quickly gathered that he was in a hospital.

It was the bedsheets that tipped him off, followed by the soreness in his throat caused by the endotracheal tube. He immediately sat up, pushing through the effects of the morphine and stabilized himself on the rails of his bed, as he waited for his sense of balance to recover. He tore the tube out of his throat and coughed a few times, spitting out blood.

"Hey, take it easy!" A nurse said as he turned his attention to Heero.

"Where am I? What happened?" Heero asked frantically.

"Where do you think you are?" The nurse asked back sarcastically. "You're in a hospital. Relax, you're safe."

Heero lifted his right hand only to find that he had been handcuffed to his bed.

"Okay, well yeah… about that…" The nurse said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Heero remained still for a second as his mind began to process the information at hand. He tried to fill in the blanks. He looked around the room for a clock but couldn't find one. There were no windows so he couldn't determine what time of day it was or how long he had been out. Next he tried to weigh himself by memory. But after a few seconds he realized that it didn't matter. He leaned his head back against the pillow and resigned himself to his fate. He remembered his final thoughts as Relena cradled him in the ruins of the presidential bunker.

His mission was complete.

Come what may.

"Hey, you were in the battle?" The nurse asked after Heero had calmed down.

"Yeah," Heero replied absently.

"When they brought you in, you weren't wearing a uniform…"

Heero took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew where this was going.

"Yes… I am…"

"Jesus Christ," the nurse remarked in astonishment. "You're just a kid."

"It's been a long time since I've felt like one," Heero said.

"Are… are all of you Gundam pilots…?"

"I can't answer that."

"Right, of course," the nurse said as he looked away embarrassed.

The room fell into silence. Heero observed his surroundings and submerged himself with the ambient noise of the hospital on overdrive. There must have been thousands of injured civilians and soldiers alike just outside his door. He wondered as to why he was handcuffed. He wondered if he should run while he had the chance. But where would he run to? He had nowhere else to go. This was the end of the line for him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure they'll make me spill all my secrets when they put me on trial."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," a familiar voice said as the door opened.

Heero looked to find Noin and Une, still in their Preventers uniforms. They looked a little dishevelled, Une in particular. She still sported that fine coat of dust and debris on her jacket and her hair. It must have only been a couple of hours since he passed out.

"If you were really in trouble, do you think we would just lock your hand with a single handcuff?" Une said as she made her way over to Heero's bedside and uncuffed him.

"I was wondering about that," Heero said as he rubbed his wrist.

"You're a hero," Noin said with a warm smile.

"I'm no hero," Heero replied.

"Could we please have the room to speak privately?" Une said to the nurse.

"Of course!" The nurse said as he made his prompt exit.

Noin did a quick scan of the hallway before closing the door firmly shut and nodding to Une.

"No, you're not a hero," Une said as she sat down on the chair next to Heero. "I think you're smart enough to know what's probably going to happen next."

"Dekim is dead, the ESUN Court of Justice isn't going to prosecute a seven year old girl for war crimes. They'll be looking for scapegoats," Heero said.

"We're working on it right now," Une explained. "The fact is the Gundam pilots are popular with the public right now at least the idea of them are. They don't know who you guys are yet. We want to get ahead of this, put a face to the heroes."

"So that the Court of Justice can't touch us," Heero interrupted. "I got it. And I'm not interested."

"Look, it's not likely that they'll pin all of this on you, or Trowa, or even Wufei," Une said in her soft voice. "But they'll get you for something. The political climate is changing, the year of jubilee is over and it ended with a nightmare. The politicians are on the move. There's going to be a crackdown. You think you can come out of that witch hunt unscathed? You know how many people you've killed?"

"No."

"Neither do I. Frankly, we've lost count," Une continued. "But if they start investigating that. If they start poking around your history, I mean your deep history, incidents prior to Operation Meteor I mean. They'll get something and you're likely to spend the rest of your life in prison."

"I'm not afraid of prison," Heero said sternly.

"Of course not, it's not a question of being afraid," Une said, maintaining her composure. "It's about your life. Your future."

Heero stared blankly at his hands as they gripped the railing. That word inspired dread in him. Future, what does that even mean? It's what he had been fighting for. But it wasn't his to take. He was conditioned for war and death, not the future. He hadn't received any training on the future. It was irrelevant. And now that it was here, he was unprepared.

"I have no future," he answered stoically.

"You do," Noin cut in. "If you want it."

"And if I don't?"

"Relena would be sad."

Relena; Noin and everyone else's favourite stick to poke him with. He could never figure out why they keep prodding him with her. As far as he could tell he had never shown the slightest interest in her other than for the most tactical of reasons. Yet, he had to admit, her name inspired something in him. Every time.

"Where is she?"

"Damage control with the president," Noin answered. "She's busy at the moment. You can understand that."

"She's safe?"

Noin nodded.

Heero breathed a muted sigh of relief. He yanked the IV's out of his arm and jumped out of bed, startling Une a bit. He stripped off his hospital gown in front of them without a second thought, took his regular clothes from the couch opposite his bed, still smelling charred concrete and gunsmoke, and began to get dressed.

"The war is over," Heero said absently as threw on his shirt. "It's no time for heroes, it's time to move on."

Heero approached the door. Noin stood in his way.

"Am I free to go?" Heero asked.

"You've been running your whole life," Noin said. "You don't have to run anymore."

"Is that it?"

Noin looked to Une. Une responded with a nod of resignation.

"Yeah," Noin said softly, disappointedly, as she stepped aside.

He opened the door. But just before he stepped out, he said, "Running is the only thing I know how to do now."

Three months later

She felt more anxious than she expected as the road ahead and the trees off in the distance became more familiar. Memories, long suppressed, came flooding back into her mind. Memories of fire, death, and loss, plagued her thoughts as she rode silently and patiently with her mother, Noin, and Quatre in the back of her white stretch limo.

The ride had been quiet. Despite Relena's attempts at making the visit seem casual, everyone understood the gravity of the situation. Visiting the ruins of the Peacecraft Royal Palace was not another day trip with her friends and family. It was her chance for closure and perhaps a chance to start something new.

The serenity of the abandoned estate belied the tragedies that had occurred there. Beneath the overgrowth and the picturesque landscape of crumbling statues and derelict foundations was a history of blood and war. The Peacecraft family had inhabited those grounds and lead the Sanc Kingdom for many generations. Now there was nothing left but their memories.

Relena stepped out of the limo as soon as it came to a complete stop. She didn't wait for Pagan to come around and open the door for her. She was ready, she had been since the end of Mariemaia's coup. Being down there in the bunker with that poor misguided little girl, staring at her own morality in the face, she had come to sympathize and even relate to Treize's daughter. In many ways they were alike. Both Relena and Mariemaia came from illustrious families, had great expectations placed upon them, and were used as symbols by ambitious and corrupt men.

She thought when the Eve Wars ended, that that chapter of her life had come to an end and that she could put her Peacecraft past behind her. It wasn't until she saw Heero on the monitor in that bunker did she realize how much she had been running away.

This was her chance to stop running. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't a Peacecraft anymore. Not after what had just happened. She would never be free to live her own life if the shadows of the Sanc Kingdom and her Peacecraft lineage was always lurking, always close. No, she needed to do this, to be here and confront the memories of her long dead father and the ideals that he had died for. The ideals she still upholds today.

"How many times has this nation burned?" Relena whispered to herself as she stared at the abandoned palace.

"Each time it arises once more from the flames," Noin said as she made her way around to limo to join Relena. "You would do well to remember that Miss Relena."

"She's right," Quatre said. "And all things considered, the damage isn't too bad. I think I can get this place up and running well within a year."

"Thank you so much for doing this," Relena said as she turned to face Quatre.

"Hey, it's no problem," Quatre said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "We, we all owe you and your family a great debt."

"Don't think of it that way," Relena said kindly. "We all did our part. The truth is, this is more for me than it is for the world."

"Of course," Quatre replied with a accomodating smile.

Relena watched as Quatre and Noin wandered off to inspect the insides of the building. Relena waited for Pagan to help her mother out of the car before they made their way towards the house. Once inside, Relena was overwhelmed by emotion. This place, covered in moss and filled with squirrels, birds, and foxes, brought back memories both real and imagined. It was at once familiar and completely foreign, overwhelming and comforting. The echoes of her footsteps rang through the crevices and alcoves the Great Hall, announcing to her animal subjects that the rightful princess had returned.

"Are you sure about this?" Her mother asked as she followed closely behind.

"Yes, I think it is time," Relena answered. "This was my father's home, I should like to live in it for at least a little while."

"I think he would like that," her mother agreed with a warm smile. "King Peacecraft was a wonderful man."

Relena stopped and turned to look at her mother. She reached out and gave her a long and loving hug.

"Thank you," Relena whispered as her voice trembled. "For everything."

"Oh my dear," Relena's mom whimpered, feeling her daughter's affection. "I am so proud of you. As would your father."

They made their way silently through the crumbling decaying stonework, through the Ballroom and the Dining Room.

"I remember this place," Relena's mother commented.

Relena, a little astonished, turned to look at her mother.

"What was it like?" Relena asked.

"It was marvelous, absolutely marvelous," her mother said with a nostalgic smile. "You'll make it marvelous again."

"I hope so."

"I do hope that you'll come visit me even after you move here," Relena's mother joked, changing the mood of their conversations.

"Well, it is quite a big house," Relena said jokingly. "I'll get lonely."

"You can pop by any time you like."

"To be honest, I'll probably stay with you in the summers and just use this place as a winter residence," Relena said with a giggle. "It's a little ridiculous really, having two large mansions to jump back and forth between. Both inherited no less, one from my adopted father the other from my biological one. I'm not spoiled am I?"

"No, of course not," Relena's mother said as she lovingly stroked the girl's hair. "Well…. not anymore at least. Now if you asked me this question two years ago."

"Oh, stop it," Relena said as she stuck out her tongue at her mother.

Her mother laughed. "You know, you have more than just this palace right?"

"What?"

"The Peacecraft family had estates all over the Sanc Kingdom, at least a dozen more if I recall correctly."

"How is that possible?" Relena asked in pure astonishment.

"Your father was a king…" her mother explained incredulously. "And you thought the Darlians were rich. You're a real princess now, my girl."


	2. False Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noin finds Heero in Argentina and offers him a job. Relena looks for a place near her university.

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 30th, AC 198_

"You know who I am?"

The man squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath. He hoped, _he prayed_ , that when he opened them, that none of this would be happening, that this was all just a bad trip. He promised himself that if he made it through this, he was done with meth for good. Or cocaine for that matter. He would be on the straight and narrow from now on.

No such luck.

He opened his eyes. He was still there, head pinned against the bar, bleeding from his mouth, watching through his blurred vision as the club was being emptied of all of its patrons. Black uniforms everywhere, faceless men carrying semi-automatic rifles. The kinds that he used to boost from ESUN transports and sell to local drug dealers. The music had stopped and the lights had been turned on. It was funny, because he had been to this establishment more times than he could count. He even knew the owner. But he had never seen the place this... bright.

He focused on his breathing, something he should've paid more attention to in yoga class instead of staring at the blonde's ass that came every Tuesday and Thursday. His shoulder was still in pain, his wrist more so, but at least he had regained his ability to breathe. There was still something cold and hard pinned against his temple.

But at least he had regained his ability to breathe.

"I'll ask again. Do you know who I am?"

"You're… you're a Preventer," he managed to stutter out.

"Good, you know who I am," Noin said as she drilled the tip of her pistol deeper into the man's skull. "Then you know Preventers don't work stolen property. So maybe you should ask yourself; what did I do or who did I piss off to get a Preventer on my ass?"

She could feel the man quake underneath the pressure of her gun and her questions. She could see the sweat dripping from his nose, intermixing with the small puddle of blood on the bar's surface.

"Where is he?"

* * *

_The Valknut, Preventers Headquarters_

_Brussels, Belgium_

_8 hours earlier_

"Yeah, I think I know the guy."

An effortless smile appeared on Noin's face as she stared at her monitor and leaned back against her standard issue swivel chair. She gently rocked back and forth, tapping her finger against her coffee mug, at once feeling satisfied and amused yet annoyed. _Odin Lowe._ She was staring at the mugshot of a man who died ten years ago. She remembered hearing about him through the grapevine back from her days in OZ. He was something of a legend, from the days before OZ scrapped its Clandestine Services Division.

But this was not the man she was looking for. Indeed, only a few people even knew of this man's name and most of them took that knowledge with them to the grave during the Eve Wars. There could only be one person still using that name. And he more commonly went by another name, also stolen.

"This doesn't make any sense," the Preventer on Noin's monitor said, looking utterly confused. "He doesn't match the physical description we got at all. Unless he was lying…"

"No, I don't think he was lying," Noin countered as she took a sip of her coffee. "I just think Mr. Lowe here has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"I'm completely lost," the man said.

"He likes it that way," Noin said with a muted chuckle. "I'm going to send you a photo and a list of aliases. Cross reference them with the municipal and territorial databases. You'll find him."

"Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm coming to see you."

* * *

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_The next day_

Heero balanced the bag of groceries between his chest and his left arm as he fiddled with his keys in his right hand to open the door. He kicked the door shut as soon as he was in. By sheer instinct, he immediately dropped his bag of groceries, reached underneath the bench next to his shoes, and pulled out the .38 pistol he had taped underneath. He charged into his living room, pointing the gun forward. He didn't even know who was in his apartment, merely that his senses told him that something was off.

"Jesus Christ…" The words slipped out of Heero's mouth.

He found his partner, Hugo, sitting on his reading chair, bloodied and bruised. But before he could react a hand reached out, grabbed the barrel of his gun, and forced it downward. He had a split second choice, roll with the gun and be thrown onto his back, hold tight and resist and probably break his fingers, or let go. He wasn't about to be disarmed in this situation so he chose to roll.

As soon as he landed on his back, Heero opened his eyes and looked up. A familiar face stared back at him.

"Hmm… missed one," Noin said as she stood over him, and with a swift yank, took the gun from Heero.

Noin tossed the gun onto the dining room table with the rest of them.

"You keep two guns under your foyer bench?" Noin asked casually.

"No one ever checks for the second one," Heero answered with a hint of a smile.

"I'll be sure to remember that, next time."

Heero took a moment to push himself up off the ground. Noin paced around his apartment looking at the life Heero had created for himself since she last saw him in the hospital after the Battle of Brussels. It was quite impressive. His walls were adorned with prints of famous Argentine and Chilean painters. His furniture was an eclectic mix of American Empire and mid-century modern. He had quite the collection of books and music, and he even had a couple of violins on display. It made him almost seem… human.

"I'm assuming your men have surrounded the building," Heero casually commented.

"You're getting rusty," Noin said as she shot him a devious smile from across the room.

"You know I can still get out of here."

"Let's not make a big thing of it," Noin said as she browsed his bookshelf. "But no, you can't."

Heero took a second to ponder what that meant.

"Hey, Wufei," he said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Hey," a familiar voice came in through the radio on Noin's belt. "Nice shirt."

"What do you want, Noin?" Heero asked as he took a seat on his couch.

Noin looked at Hugo and gave him a nod. Hugo clamped his hands together in gratitude before getting up and running as fast as he could out of Heero's apartment.

"Is that what this is about?" Heero asked. "A few stolen diamonds?"

"You make it sound like you're not breaking the law," Noin commented as she continued to browse his books.

"What do you guys care? Since when do a few stolen diamonds constitute a threat to world peace?"

"You know, I knew you would get bored," Noin said as she turned to face Heero.

She grabbed a book off of his bookshelf and sat down on another couch across from Heero. She reclined into the leathery seat, crossed her legs, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. For a moment, she enjoyed the breeze from the open window next to her.

"But I can see why you like it here," she continued. "The weather, oh my god, the weather here. And the air... Heaven on earth. Paradise."

"A backwater where ESUN is concerned, a few branch offices of the territorial government and a tiny contingent of your cohort who don't have a clue who I am. I count that as a benefit."

"You know how we found you?" Noin asked as she flipped through the pages of the book in her hand.

"Because Hugo's an idiot."

"You need better people," Noin said with a chuckle, not looking up from the book. "The local police picked him up at a food truck, hours after the job. He dropped your name as soon as they stuck him in the interrogation room, _Mr. Lowe_."

"The name came up in the database, got referred to the South American station chief, who then sent it to you, yeah I think I got it," Heero said as he tried to hide his impatience.

"Why do you use that name?" Noin said as she leaned forward. "Did you want to get caught?"

"As you said, maybe I'm bored. Maybe, I needed it to be a little more challenging."

"Not the best use of your skills."

"If you haven't noticed, there aren't exactly many wars these days. I've had find other ways to apply my trade."

"It seems like you've made quite the life for yourself here," Noin said as she looked around once more at his apartment. She then picked up the file that she had left on his coffee table and began to flip through it. "You have a job, software engineer, some hobbies, teaching jiu-jitsu and violin at the local community center..."

Heero remained silent.

"A girlfriend?" Noin said with genuine surprise. "Wait til I tell Relena about this."

"She would be happy for me."

"I'm sure you're right about that. But you and I both know better. This is an act. This is all a charade. It's just you running, I found the sleeping pills in your bathroom. Did you tell your girlfriend about that? Does she know anything about you? _Mr. Matsuda_ ," Noin asked as she dropped the file onto his table. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Heero looked away.

"What do you want from me?"

"The diamonds for starters," Noin said as she leaned back once again. "You can't steal the governor's diamonds and expect to keep them once you've been caught."

"Is that it?"

"No," Noin said sternly as her voice grew more serious. "I have a mission for you."

"I don't work for you people."

"You won't work at all if I turn you over to the local authorities," Noin said sharply. "Is that what you want? To spend the rest of your life in prison? I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"What's the mission?"

"Relena―"

"No."

"Heero, you're going to have to deal with this eventually."

"There's nothing to deal with."

"Really?" Noin said incredulously as she leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "A year later, halfway across the world. Stealing diamonds because you're bored. You put enough distance between you and her yet? Yeah, clearly you have nothing to deal with. You once told me, _the war is over, time to move on_. Well… time to move on."

Heero looked down and said nothing.

"Don't pick prison over her," Noin said softly. "She doesn't deserve it. Neither do you. Don't pick prison because life has been about hardship and pain for you. Just because it has been doesn't mean it always will be. Don't pick prison because Relena makes you feel something you've never known and don't know how to deal with. Let go of the war. You don't have to be defined by it forever."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"You don't know that…" Noin said. "Anyways, think about it at least. It's nothing complicated. Relena's going to be attending Vustgaarde University in the fall. She insists that she doesn't want a full security detail while she's in school. She wants to be… _normal_."

"That's unwise."

"Exactly, that's where you come in. We'll get you enrolled, you watch her, take the classes she takes, vet the people she interacts with, try not to blow your cover."

"She'll make me immediately."

"Hm," Noin chuckled as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You sad fool. She'd love a chance to go back to school with you there. Relive all those memories from when she was fifteen. Besides, it doesn't matter if she knows. She's not stupid, she'll figure it out immediately. What's important that they don't know!"

Heero sat there, staring at the file, mentally reliving those memories, the early days of Operation Meteor, when he swore that he would kill her. How foolish he was then, how single-minded and arrogant. Perhaps he was single-minded and arrogant still.

"Anyway, as I said, think about it," Noin said as she got up to leave. "And return the diamonds."

* * *

_Vustgaarde, Sanc Kingdom_

_August 9th, AC 198_

She lay in her bed awake, staring up at the light fixture above her. She hated it. That was something she would have to fix when she moved in. Despite that, everything else about the place was great. It was small enough that she could run it without any help, but large enough that she didn't feel claustrophobic. The three storey townhouse was located a mere ten minutes walk away from the university. It was absolutely perfect. She had been dreaming of the day when she would be able to return to school.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her work as the liaison between the Colonies and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. She did and she understood that it was important. But sometimes, she did miss her previous life. She missed worrying about homework, and getting good grades, and giggling with her girlfriends over boys. All of that seemed so light and simple compared to negotiating asteroid mining rights and settling trade zone disputes. In many ways she was ill-prepared for the job that she had been inadvertently thrust into by right of birth and circumstance. There was much she didn't know and much she could gain from a formal university education. She was excited at that prospect of taking some political science courses to solidify her knowledge and expand her horizons. But she also enthusiastic about the opportunity of learning something new, exploring other aspects of herself that she had for so long neglected. She was a Peacecraft and a Darlian, diplomacy ran through her veins. But what else was she?

She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. It seemed odd to her that the landlord not only allowed her to view the space privately but also to spend the night. Perks of being a public official, she surmised. She appreciated the opportunity and only accepted the invitation because she was pretty sure that she was going to rent it anyway. Truthfully, she could've probably bought the whole row of townhouses but she didn't want the trouble. She wasn't looking to become a property magnate. She was already overseeing way too many construction projects as it was. The Peacecraft Royal Palace also almost complete but not quite yet. Neither she nor Quatre took into account the labour shortages. But in hindsight it was obvious, considering how many young men had given their lives to the war. Still it was complete enough that she could and had been living in the west wing of the palace for a couple of months now. But even if it was finished, she didn't plan on spending much time there during the school year. She was busy enough already, managing the construction and redevelopment plans for the other Peacecraft estates, her career with the world government, and school coming up in the fall. She couldn't afford to waste time being shuttled to and from her secluded countryside princess palace.

She sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair. She hadn't done that in quite some time. Truthfully, she enjoyed it. Being waited on hand and foot was nice but she liked the feeling of being independent, knowing that she was in control of her own life. Even if it was something as simple as doing her own hair and makeup. Her plan was to live as simply as possible during school year (except during exams). She knew that this may be the last time in her life that she would get to feel normal and she didn't want to squander the moment with servants and security. In fact, she had Pagan running the day to day operations of the Royal Palace so she could be all alone in her new townhouse. She did however plan to have a maid come and clean her place twice a week. _Baby steps_ , she thought.

She cooked herself breakfast in the kitchen and even managed to clean up afterwards. She was quite proud of that fact. Sure, all she did was scramble some eggs and sprinkle in some salt and cut up an apple, but considering that she had never made a meal in her life, she counted it as one of her most important accomplishments. She savoured every moment of the meal. Despite its simplicity, or perhaps because of it, it was absolutely delicious. She imagined her life a month from now, could this be it? Could she imagine herself, sitting at the kitchen counter legs dangling, in her boyshorts and a tank top, with her tablet, her pens and notebooks, with a plate of homemade food, eating breakfast while preparing for class? Oh, how she wished she could fast forward time to the beginning of the school year.

There was a knock on the door. Relena jumped out of her chair and dashed to open the door. It was her landlord.

"Good morning!" Relena greeted her with a warm smile.

"And a good morning to you, Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian," she replied.

"Oh please, call me Relena," Relena said with a simple dismissive wave of her hand before stepping aside and letting the old lady in.

"Only if you call me Margrete," she replied.

"Alright, Margrete."

"I hope you found your stay agreeable."

"It's absolutely wonderful," Relena said as she clasped her hands together. "To be honest, I knew this was the place for me the moment I saw it."

"Well, I am truly honoured."

"It's just the light fixture in the bedroom, would you mind terribly if changed it?" Relena asked nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

"Of course not, I'll send someone to do it right away," Margrete said.

"No, no, that's not necessary," Relena said apologetically. "I won't be moving in for another three weeks. And I'll get someone to do it for me. I'll pay for everything. I insist."

"You're a very sweet girl," Margrete commented.

Relena blushed. She liked getting compliments from people other than diplomats and politicians.

"Now come, I was informed by your assistant that you have a press conference at the university today," Margrete said mustering up her stern voice.

"Oh god, they go to you too," Relena said with a defeated sigh as she turned to look at herself in the mirror of the entrance hallway.

"You should be grateful to have people looking out for your well-being, Relena. It is not a luxury most people have."

"I know, I know," Relena said absently as she adjusted her hair. "I am grateful. It's just, sometimes I need a little room to breathe."

"Breathe later," Margrete said. "Be a princess now."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Relena pouted as she put on her heels. "And I thought we were becoming such good friends."

The street was rather empty except for a few people. No cameras, no paparazzi, at least Cindy told Margrete to be discreet about her new abode. Although, realistically, it was only a matter of time before they found out about this place. The paparazzi had been tirelessly camping outside the front gate of the Peacecraft Palace ever since they found out that she was renovating it and living there. Every day that she could evade the tabloids, she counted as a victory. She waved goodbye to her new landlord before opening the door of the limo and getting in.

Once inside, Relena took a second to close her eyes and calm herself. _A press conference, how ridiculous_ , she thought to herself. How was she supposed to be normal if she had to hold a press conference to officially announce her enrollment? Normal students don't have to hold a press conference when they entered university. But she was wise enough to understand, as much as she wanted to be normal, she wasn't and she never was. She was royalty and now, a public official. There were strings attached. There were responsibilities. And a certain level of cachet, that which the university was keen to take advantage of. She didn't begrudge them for it. She understood, it was important for the university's reputation. Still, she didn't have to like it.

"Alright Pagan, let's get this over with," Relena said with a heavy sigh.

The car began to move and pull into the street.

"And I thought I told you I don't need a driver, the university is well within walking distance. And who's running the house right now?" Relena asked as she stared out the window.

"Pagan, or at least that's what Noin told me."

Her eyes widened at the sound of that voice. She jumped a little in her seat, nearly hitting her head on the roof.

"Seatbelt please."

"Heero?!"


	3. One Question Per

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena holds a press conference at the university and meets some new people. Heero prepares to go back to the beginning.

_One Question Per_

"Seatbelt," he reminded her.

Even still, it took her a moment to respond. But she did as she was told and buckled up, despite his blatant attempt at deferring the most obvious of questions. _What were those questions again?_ She couldn't exactly remember. There had been so many for so long, catalogued, rehearsed, rewritten, all within the pages of her memory for the day of his return. And now that the day was here, she couldn't remember a single one. All she could do was stare at those Prussian blue eyes in the rear-view mirror. They stared right back at her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the university campus. Before she knew it, they had passed the vast fields of perfectly manicured green, through the colonnade of bronze statues, the effigies of great men of political import and higher learning, including a few of the Peacecraft kings of old. Heero, wisely swung the car around back, avoiding the mob of photographers and reporters that had gathered in the courtyard in front of the Great Hall. He already knew the school inside and out. Why was she not surprised?

They pulled into a small secluded parking lot at the back of the Great Hall. There was no one there. Perhaps, she would finally have a moment alone with him after all this time. He got out of the car and came around to open the door for Relena. He held out his hand for her. She took it gladly and let his natural strength guide her out of the car and to her feet.

She had imagined him so many times in her mind and in her dreams. Wild and mysterious, with those intense eyes, and an expression so impenetrable she wondered if she would ever get to know what he was thinking. She missed him. Ever since she found out that he took off from the hospital after the Battle of Brussels, she worried and thought about him everyday. Some days it was just a few idle minutes during a particularly tedious meeting, wondering where he was and what he was doing. On others she would spend hours upon hours scouring the internet for any trace of him.

And now he was here, standing right in front of her. Flesh and blood.

He had changed. Not in a bad way. But he was different than she remembered. Taller, more muscular, with a more defined jaw, and wider shoulders. He had become a man. But it wasn't just his physical transformation that caught her attention. It was in his face. It was in his eyes. There was sorrow there. A deep and immutable sorrow. He wore it plainly, like a scar.

"What… what are you doing here?" Relena managed to say after spending what seemed like an eternity just staring at him.

"Noin told me Pagan was busy and asked me to pick you up," Heero answered plainly. Completely, and probably, deliberately missing the point of her question.

"No, I mean here, in Vustgaarde," Relena reiterated.

"I…" He stuttered. "I will be attending Vustgaarde as well. They accepted my application."

"Congratulations." Relena smiled as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Thank you," Heero replied politely.

"You were always smart," Relena said. "I have to confess, I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all." She was just elated that he was here. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

She had no idea why she was being so cordial, so polite, so distant. Perhaps it was because he was being unusually kind to her. It seemed out of character for him but then again, she hadn't seen or spoken to him in over a year. A lot could change in a year.

They stood there just staring at each other for a moment. Enjoying the stillness, enjoying the peace that they had fought so hard to create. They never thought this moment would come, there was always something in the way, something more pressing, some danger that overshadowed whatever was between them that neither of them could quite figure out.

Their moment of silent contemplation was interrupted by the sound of flashes and shutters. They couldn't avoid them for long. It was only a matter of time. They came pouring into the parking lot through the side of the building. Heero stood stoically, unfazed by the swarm that had surrounded them.

He merely held out his hand and said, "Come on, I should really get you inside. The press conference is about to start."

"Wait," Relena said as she felt him drag her up the steps towards the back entrance of the Great Hall.

"Later, I promise."

* * *

This was a different kind of speech. She knew that. Her assistant and her publicist had made that point perfectly clear. Relena wasn't unacquainted with the press. She just wasn't used to addressing them directly. That was the president's job. She primarily made speeches directly to the people or to other politicians. She had become quite well-versed in the art of public oratory. She was known for her precision of language, for her compassionate yet strong delivery, and her timely ability to throw in a joke or two.

Taking the advice of her stylist, she dressed down for the occasion. Not that she wasn't radiant, there was always an aura of perfection about her, but gone were the signature pink pantsuit and her ponytail. She wore a pastel blue V-neck blouse, a pair of black jeans, a pair of 4-inch beige heels, and a side braid. She did look noticeably more youthful.

"Hello all. First off, I'd like to thank President Dahlinger for her most flattering introduction. I only hope that I will be able to live up to such high praise," Relena said eloquently and without hesitation to the crowd of reporters before her. "It is true that I am not the first Peacecraft to attend this most prestigious institution and it seems a tall order to walk in their footsteps. As my high school teachers will tell you, I was not the most keen student of history. But life and war have proven to me that my previous indolence was foolish. President Dahlinger, you said that I honour this university with my presence. I say, you honour me for accepting me into these hallowed halls. Thank you very much."

A polite applause erupted from the crowd in front of her as Relena stepped off of the podium, making way for her publicist to wrangle the media.

"Miss Relena will now take a few questions," Augusta, the blonde woman who took Relena's place, spoke. "May I remind you that she will not be fielding questions about her private history, her personal life, the ongoing negotiations between L1 and L2, or any other questions of a political nature. But hey, other than that, go nuts!"

She managed to get a few chuckles out of the crowd of reporters before she handed off the microphone to Relena.

"Hello Miss Relena, it's an honour to have you at our school," the first reporter began. "It seems that we know so much about Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian and her political positions and her influence over global relations but know very little about the woman herself. I'm sure that is by design but seeing as you are entering university, I was just wondering what are your interests in terms of academics and what classes will you be taking?"

"First off, I'd like to thank the press for letting the girl get the first question in, I know how vicious you guys can be," Relena said teasingly. She managed to generate some laughs herself. "I think it is a fair question. I think it comes as no surprise to anyone that I'll be taking several political science and international relations courses. But seeing as how I have been out of school for the past two years, I'll be taking some introductory calculus, physics, chemistry, and biology courses to get me up to speed. My second semester, assuming get through the first, I think I'll spend some time explore the arts. There are so many courses in the catalogue and I haven't fully made up my mind yet but there are some art history courses that I'm interested in."

Augusta jumped down from the podium and quickly snatched the microphone from Relena.

"Keep in mind everyone, that while Miss Relena is being wonderfully candid about her interests and her course load, know that, precisely which classes she's enrolled in will be kept private, I mean come on guys, give the poor girl a little bit of space," Augusta said before tossing the microphone back to Relena.

Relena rolled her eyes at her publicist before moving on to picking out another reporter from the crowd.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Vice-Foreign— sorry, force of habit, Miss Relena, Halick Perry from The International," the man said.

"I know who you are, Halick. You're always in the back of every speech I give," Relena said in a deflated yet familiar tone, which managed to catch the man off guard.

"Didn't think you would remember me," Halick responded with genuine surprise.

"I remember you, go on, ask your incredibly invasive yet perfectly articulated question…" Relena said maintaining her previous affectation.

She managed to generate a few more chuckles from the crowd. It was fun for her. Normally, she always had to be so formal in front of the cameras. She was never pandering, but she was always dignified to a fault. Perhaps it was simply because it had been so long, or perhaps it was because she genuinely did want to take this chance to show a little more of her personality, the side of her she necessarily had to keep hidden during her day job.

"Ahem." Halick took a moment to clear his throat. "Beyond your heroic and pivotal role in ending the Eve Wars, you have a reputation of being one of the hardest working statesmen of our time. With almost a Herculean resolve, to quote Senator Horatio Silva of L2 V-125, it seems as though you are never not working. How will adding full-time schooling affect your workload? And more importantly, and the question I think is on everyone's mind, will you be taking time off from your position as the Vice-Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and liaison between earth and the colonies while you are in school?"

"First of all, I'll have to thank Senator Silva for the kind words, I hadn't heard that before. He's still not getting my endorsement for his economic proposals for L2, you can tell him that next time you see him," Relena said. "As for my work, I have no plans to scale back my role or my involvement with the world government. I take my work with the utmost seriousness and my enrollment in Vustgaarde is not meant as a method of escape from public life. Quite the opposite, I'm hoping that an education here will only further my abilities to serve, protect, and sustain the peace that we have given so much to create."

_That was a little too political._

She couldn't help it. It was part of her training to bust out the rhetoric when it came to matters of state, even when the question was more personal in nature. But the answer seemed to satisfy. They quickly moved onto other question from other reporters.

The press conference was a resounding success, if such a thing could be considered successful. Ultimately, Relena understood that it was a necessary charade for all involved. The university got to bolster its reputation, the media outlets, both tabloids and serious journalistic endeavours alike got some of what they came for, and she even got a chance to play to the crowd. It was nice being liked rather than just purely respected once in a while.

Relena was greeted by Noin, Augusta, and Cindy, Relena's assistant after the press conference had officially come to a close.

"Girl, you owned that crowd," Augusta said as she tossed Relena a bottle of water.

"Oh my god, you were so awesome!" Cindy squealed.

"Thank you," Relena said meekly as she took a sip of water. "I know you're disappointed about not letting you place a ring of armed thugs around me while I'm here, Noin. But I hope you understand."

"Hey, I'll get over it," Noin said as she threw up her hands in surrender.

"Thanks for sending Heero to pick me up."

"He was happy to do it."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he was enrolling here as well."

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Relena asked getting almost angry.

"I figured it would be a nice surprise," Noin said feigning ignorance.

Relena closed her eyes and gently shook her head. She hated to admit it but… "It was nice."

* * *

_Peacecraft Royal Palace, Sanc Kingdom_

_Three weeks later_

Despite her best efforts, it was ultimately her alarm clock that woke her up. She desperately didn't want to be late for the first day of school but the contractors had been working late again and their power tools and crude jokes had kept her from falling asleep at a reasonable hour. Of course, these were all just her rationalizing and looking for something to blame for her current cranky mood. The truth was that she had been away from Earth for a week due to prolonged negotiations over territorial disputes between the Earth, L1, and L2 that ultimately went nowhere. Originally, her plan was to be back for the Wednesday before and spend the interim time before the first day moving into her new place in the city. But after a week's worth of room service and hotel sheets, she just needed to sleep in her own bed.

She jumped in the shower for a soothing and serene rinse before the inevitable anarchic rush that was the rest of her morning routine. She blow dried her hair while she brushed her teeth. She straightened her hair as she sat at her vanity returning emails and sending Cindy a list of things she needed her to do.

_Matilda: ETA fifteen minutes, tell the doorman to open the gates for us! We brought breakfast! :)_

Relena smiled as she read the message on her phone. Her mood improved considerably. She had met a few girls after the press conference. Two of them had come to see her speak, one of them was there for orientation, and yet another was the sister of an old friend.

_Relena: Tell him you're a Winner and he'll let you in._

Relena rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. In her rush to sort out her course schedule, finding a place in the city, finishing up negotiations in space, and purchasing the right textbooks, somehow she had completely forgotten to plan her outfit for the first day. She supposed that this was something she would have to get used to. Usually, when she was working, Maxine, her stylist would dress her and when she was in St. Gabriel's, they had uniforms. She eventually decided upon a white blouse, a pair of beige shorts, sandals, and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her backpack, which Pagan had loaded up with her laptop and her textbooks the night before, and headed out into the courtyard out front to await her friends. She saw a shiny blue convertible pull in just as she stepped outside. They waved to each other enthusiastically before the girls collectively jumped out of their car and rushed to give Relena hugs.

"This place is huge!" Freya, the redhead said.

"My brother is building it!" Matilda announced proudly.

"We know…" the girls collectively groaned.

"Can we see the inside?" Tanya, the girl Relena met during her orientation tour, asked.

"There's really nothing to see," Relena said.

"It's a royal palace, what do you mean there's nothing to see?" Tanya responded.

"It's messy, power tools and stacks of lumber all over the place, not to mention the sawdust," Relena insisted. "Come on, I don't want to be late for the first day."

The girls collectively frowned.

"I promise, when it is done, I'll have you all over for a big sleepover," Relena said, using her diplomatic voice.

Their faces lit up at once.

"She's a politician, she'll say anything to get us out of here," Matilda teased as she stuck her tongue out at Relena.

Relena merely rolled her eyes and replied, "come on, let's go."

She gently began pushing the girls towards the car. They reluctantly began walking all the while staring back at the magnificent Neoclassical inspired facade of quite possibly the most gorgeous house they had ever seen. And to think it was inhabited and owned by a girl more concerned with not being late on the first day of school than own stupendous wealth.

* * *

_Downtown Vustgaarde, Sanc Kingdom_

He hadn't had time to move in his furniture from Buenos Aires. But Noin was right about him. He didn't need it. He didn't need the art, or the books, or the music, or his fancy furniture. It was all an act. All he needed was a secure room with at least three viable escape routes. His new apartment fit his needs. There was a front door, a fire escape in the back, and a balcony. He had a dining room table and a crate full of weapons he had shipped to Vustgaarde from a storage container he kept in South Africa. And that was it. He had a job to do. Anything else would just be a distraction.

After polishing it to a mirror sheen, Heero sheathed the blade and placed it on the dining table with the rest of his gear, which included a pair of infrared and nightvision capable binoculars, a semi-automatic pistol, with two magazines, and his phone. He then picked up the gun and racked the slide a couple of times to make sure it was functioning properly. Just then he received a video call on his computer. It was Noin.

"How are you settling in?" she asked.

"Fine."

It took her a second to realize what he was doing and what was splayed out on his dining room table.

"Jesus, Heero, need I remind you that you are going to school, not war?" Noin commented.

"Look after Relena, not me," Heero said as he loaded the gun with one of the clips and tucked it into his holster.

"She's with friends."

"Have they been vetted? You got files on them?" Heero asked as he finally turned to face Noin.

"They're teenage girls, they're clean, one of them is Quatre's sister," Noin said dismissively. "Stop obsessing."

"Isn't that why you brought me on in the first place?" Heero said as he put on his jacket.

He patted himself down one last time to make sure he had everything he needed before heading for the door.

"Heero!"

"What?" Heero said as he turned to look at Noin again.

"Your backpack, don't forget it."


	4. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero and Relena see each other again in History and Conflict after meeting at the press conference weeks prior.

_Vustgaarde University, Sanc Kingdom_

_August 9th, AC 198_

_91-45-75-01: You were wonderful up there today. It was good to see you again. I'll see you when school starts._

"Heero?" Relena instinctively uttered as she looked up from her phone and scanned her surroundings.

She glanced around at the dining hall. It was a large space with a lot of people but if he was there, she would find him. That is, unless he didn't want to be found.

The Dining Hall of Vustgaarde University was a massive room nearly 300 feet long and 150 feet wide. It was three stories tall, supported by ornate columns with gothic vaults made of sandstone and lined with marble. The windows on the top level were stained glass depicting the ancient kings, emperors, and saints of Sanc, Belgium, Sweden, and the Holy Roman Empire. One of them, Relena was told was her great great great grandfather. The second and first floor windows were made of clear glass, held steady with black iron muntin. A series of massive chandeliers, six feet by six feet illuminated the space. Fifteen long tables ran along the length of the room, flanked on both side by an uncountable number of chairs, each perfectly spaced from the next. The floor was made of an ancient wood, from the forest of Kolmården and in the aisles between the tables was a red velvet carpet that ran the length of the room.

The special on the menu was changed each day. Patrons could take a menu from the usher on their way in or inquire about their options from the waiter that would come by and take their order. Most of the staff were undergraduate students with two senior chef and one executive chef running the kitchens and one expediter overseeing the operation in the Dining Hall itself. Once a month of the second and fourth Sunday, the kitchen would serve pizza and sundaes respectively.

Normally, during the school year, the Dining Hall was exclusive to students, professors, and employees of the university but during the summer months it was a restaurant open to the general public.

Despite, the occasion of the press conference, the Dining Hall was considerably empty. To Relena's right were the reporters and photographers, keeping a surprisingly respectful distance, on fear of being thrown out, she surmised. Behind her were the university brass, enjoying themselves.

"Oh just ignore them," Helen said to Relena.

Helen was one of the girls she had met on the tour of the school the press conference. She was a tall brunette, a little bookish, but with a quick wit, which Relena liked, and stunning eyes. She along with Freya, Tanya, and Matilda, whom she learned was the sister of Quatre, decided to go for lunch after their tour had ended.

"Well hold on," Freya said as she looked over at the reporters and their cameras. "It's not everyday that I might end up on the news. Let me enjoy this."

Relena smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"She's not worried about them," Matilda said. She was quite the perceptive one.

And quick, much like her brother. Before Relena even knew it, Matilda had leaned over and read the message on her phone.

"Ooh, who's that from?" Matilda inquired.

"Nothing," Relena said as she tucked her phone away into her pocket. "No one."

Heero stood in the shadows of one of the alcoves, between a large column. Staring at her, hiding from her, like he always did in those early days. During the war, in a time when he had purpose, he managed to delude himself into thinking that his observations were merely tactical and that his fascination with her was for the good of the mission. He had grown since then, dispensed himself of his childish illusions. But what was left? He wasn't quite sure.

He had always known, even back then when he deemed it irrelevant, that she was stunningly beautiful. The portrait of a princess, even if she didn't know it at the time. She was an aristocrat and he was a peasant boy. She had only grown more beautiful with time. She wasn't a girl anymore. She was a beautiful woman, the desire of men across the universe, and envy of all girls, even the ones that shared a meal with her at that very moment.

"You know, when I said I wanted you to keep an eye on her, I didn't mean it like this," Noin said as she approached him from behind.

"She's busy, I don't want to interrupt," Heero said flatly.

"She'll make time for you," Noin said. "I guarantee it."

"She shouldn't have to," Heero replied. "I saw the way she was today when I helped her out of the car. Pulse racing, shortness of breath. She's still afraid of me. I don't blame her. How many times have I threatened to kill her?"

"I think she's forgiven you for that."

 _Had she?_ He wondered. Of course she had. That's who Relena was. She was kind and loving. It was in her nature. She was the embodiment of peace, a model for future generations. He was a figment of the past, an ugly reminder of humanity's worst mistakes. No, he didn't doubt her capacity for forgiveness. He doubted his own worthiness of such a blessing.

"I showed up," Heero said. "You said you had something for me."

Noin sighed and shook her head. "Alright, down to business I guess."

She handed him a hefty unmarked manila envelope.

"What is it?"

"Course requirements."

Heero opened up the envelope and took out a two page fold out. He quickly read through the introduction and realized what this was. _Bureaucratic bullshit._ He looked into the envelope once more and found a bunch of spiral bound notebooks.

"You got three weeks."

Heero paused for a moment.

"Mission accepted."

* * *

_The Valknut, Preventers Headquarters, Brussels_

_The day before the beginning of fall semester_

"He broke the guy's nose?"

Noin threw up her hands in the air. She sighed deeply as she leaned back in her chair.

"What can I say? It was non-lethal."

The office was clean and austere. Bullet proof glass on every side, overlooking a war cemetery across the street. There was a barricade that kept cars from loitering in front of the building and armed guards patrolling the perimeter. Even still a well placed RPG or even a Leo's 105mm rifle would tear right through her office, instantly killing her. There were those in the organization that thought it was her folly. Hubris. But to Director Une, it was a show of strength, a symbol, a message, and a warning to those who would oppose or seek to undermine the precarious peace that had been achieved at the cost of untold devastation. The world may have eyes on her, but she had eyes on the world too.

She sat facing outward, staring at the cemetery across the street as she so often did. It was a cloudy day. The rain would come soon. She could feel it in her bones. It reminded her of Mr. Treize. For she felt him too in her bones. Forever and always. Although she missed him desperately, in a way, she was glad he was dead. This world was not for him. And she knew that he never intended to live to see it. Men like him and Heero Yuy belonged to another age. A warrior past, proud and noble, but ultimately obsolete.

"You passed him anyway?" Une asked suspiciously as she spun her chair around to face Noin.

"It's one broken nose," Noin said, trying to play off the incident. "And Inis is going to be fine."

"You want to use him as a bodyguard, yet this is the one field where he struggles," Une said as she picked up her tablet from the top of her desk and began to scroll through the document on screen. "Shooting, excellent. Hand-to-hand combat, superb. Reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, possibly the best in this organization's history. But you want to use him as a bodyguard?"

"Well, you know Heero—"

"Yes, I do," Une interrupted. "I could use him for so much more. This thing brewing in the South Pacific for instance."

"He's not interested," Noin replied.

"The princess doesn't need protection, she's attending a university, in the Sanc Kingdom no less," Une said dismissively as she threw down the tablet. "There are far more pressing threats. And there are fewer and fewer good men to face them these days."

"You mean soldiers."

"Call them what you like. It doesn't change who they are. What they are."

"Katerina…" Noin said sternly as her gaze sharpened. "We owe it to them… They fought for us. They risked their lives…"

"They would do it again, if we asked them to."

"Which is precisely why we can't," Noin said softly yet earnestly. "They deserve better. They deserve a chance to choose. To heal…"

"I gave him that opportunity a year ago," Director Une said, turning to face the window once again.

"No, you gave him a chance to be your symbol, to be your pawn," Noin replied. "That's not what I'm talking about. Give him a chance to find meaning."

"There is no meaning."

Noin sighed once again and shook her head. She felt for her friend. At the end of the Eve Wars, they had grown close, commiserated over their loss. But then, miraculously, out of the cold emptiness of space, _he_ appeared. The Tallgeese, a phoenix from the flames. And in an instance, all her lost dreams; revived. She understood Une's pain, she understood that deep sense of loss, that unshakable emptiness, and the cold rage that ceaselessly stalked her. Not that Zech's return was painless or without turmoil. They were separated by worlds. Separated by circumstance. Separated by duty. _Take care of her_ , he said. How could she refuse? Even if it pained her every second she was away from him. But she thought about the alternative. She thought about Une and Treize. Would she trade places with her? No, not for a second.

Noin noticed the little silver frame that was turned down on her desk. She picked it up and turned it around. A girl with red hair and _his_ charismatic smile. _His_ eyes. How painful it must be for her to see him in her every time. Yet a blessing all the same. She placed it back down on her desk, upright.

"Go see your daughter. It's what he would want."

* * *

_Route 28, near Vustgaarde_

_The next day_

The sun had risen past the treeline and was now shining brightly above them. It looked warmer than it was. It had rained the night before and the smell of the fresh storm still lingered in the air. A residual westwardly wind still occasionally blew passed them as they made their way along the empty road towards Vustgaarde. Every time this happened, without fail, one of the girls would complain about it and would ask Freya to pull over so that they could put up the roof of the convertible. But Freya was in no mood to stop.

Relena wasn't bothered by the cold. She had lived in these parts all of her life. In her reckless youth she had spent many nights up near the north sea, on the beaches near her home, spending endless nights drinking and partying with her friends. The coldest place she had ever been was when she was trapped on the Battleship Libra. Nothing could come as close to the feeling of dread and numbness caused by that kind of sterile cold. To her, wind was just a sign of life, a constant reminder that the world was moving and would continue to move. The brief momentary unpleasantness aside, it meant that things would change and that things could change.

But the weather was the least of her concerns. She was focused on her phone and the cryptic text message that she received after her press conference at the university. _Was that Heero?_ Of course it was. Who else could it have been? She didn't recognize the number and it wasn't listed in any public directory. And if there was one person who could find out what her private phone number, known only to a few of her closest confidants; he could. Perhaps, she was merely using her amateur detective reasoning to rationalize what she wanted to believe to be true. Whatever the case, she wanted nothing less but for him to text her back. She had spent a dozen messages to him. None of which he replied to. She supposed it didn't matter very much now, it was the first day of school and he would be there. Wouldn't he?

"Who ya waiting on?" Freya asked mischievously as she took her eyes off of the road for a second.

"What? No one, my assistant," Relena replied awkwardly.

"Is it that cute guy you were photographed with the day of the press conference?" Tanya asked.

"You mean her driver?" Helen asked.

"He wasn't her driver!" Tanya shot back. "That was his car, wasn't it, Relena?"

"So, who is he?" Freya asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Relena said haughtily, affecting a mischievous tone of her own as she tucked her phone away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on," Tanya begged.

"I know who he is," Matilda said disinterestedly, staring out at the road ahead.

Relena's eyes widened. "You better not say anything if you know what's good for you!"

Relena turned around and reached for Matilda before she was blocked and restrained by Tanya and Helen.

"Whao! I've never seen _this_ Relena Peacecraft before," Freya laughed as she tried to focus on her driving.

"Now I'm really curious as to who he is!" Tanya said.

"Yeah, me too. It's not fair that you know, Matilda. Come on, who is he?" Helen asked.

"Yeah Matilda, spill! Who is this guy that he can get under the skin of the great Relena Peacecraft, daughter of King Marticus, Vice-Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and Queen of the World?" Freya asked.

Matilda stared back at Relena. Relena returned her look with a grave yet desperate expression as if pleading with Matilda to keep quiet about this.

Sensing Relena's desperation Matilda answered, "I'm sorry, but I cannot betray the confidence of my queen."

The other three girls collectively groaned.

* * *

The lecture hall was a large semi-circular theatre. It could fit up to 400 people at any one time, 500 if people were willing to sit in the aisles and along the edges of the room. It was paneled with oak with a lacquer finish, with lights along the steps, and a 40 foot digital display capable of 3D holographic projections sat behind the lecturer's podium. The seats were all fitted with leather cushions and a built-in touchscreen surface for note taking and following lecture slides should any student forget to bring their computer. Such was the duality of Vustgaarde university, at once a bastion of heritage and tradition and a champion of progress and innovation.

Relena and her friends took seats on the seventh row center. A crowd quickly gathered around her. The questions and the requests for autographs and photos began immediately. Beyond the immediate circle that had formed around her, there were onlookers, people who weren't even enrolled in the class, watching curiously from the doors. Relena was polite and friendly, but she made it a point to turn down the requests for autographs and photos. Those around her, who spoke to her, though disappointed, understood. However this did not stop those on the far edges of the lecture hall from snapping opportunistic photos and videos with their phones.

Heero was among those taking photos. Although he took very few photos of Relena herself. He was more interested in her new group of friends, those currently accosting her, and those sneaking photos from a distance. He didn't even have to be stealthy about it. So mesmerized were the people in that room by Relena's charisma and warm presence that they took no notice of him. He planned to run his photos through facial recognition software and cross reference that with the school's database to see if there were any outliers and potential threats.

After about fifteen minutes, the professor showed up and took his place at the podium.

"Alright, alright, settle down," he said in a slightly cranky voice.

The professor was an older fellow, mid-fifties to early sixties, slim frame, with white hair and a mustache. He wore a black sweater vest with a red tie tucked in, typical of many professors. Despite his seemingly frail disposition, his voice carried.

"Yes, we have a very special student with us this semester," he continued. "This is probably why this class, History and Conflict, which averages around 100 students at the beginning of the semester and dwindles to 65 by the end is filled to the rafters! And as much as I would love to think that you are all here for my brilliant insights and inspired lecturing style, I am old and wise enough to know better."

He reached into the pants pocket and pulled out his glasses. After blowing on it a couple of times and wiping it down with his sweater, he put them on.

"So, to those of you who aren't actually enrolled in my class... get the hell out!"

Slowly but surely, a large portion of the crowd started to make their way out of the lecture hall. Once they had gone, the lights dimmed and the main display turned on.

"Now, let's get some of the more mundane business out of the way. I am Professor Isaiah Scharenberg. This is a first year survey course that will cover the gamut conflicts, from the prehistoric ritual warfare of the earliest hunter-gatherer societies, to the world-wide conflicts of the early twentieth century, and finally to the transnational conflicts of recent decades to which our great guest of honour, Miss Relena… Peacecraft or Darlian, I always forget," the professor said in a half-mocking half-playful tone.

"Just Relena will be fine," she replied sheepishly.

"Hmm, how humble," Professor Scharenberg remarked. "Our great guest, _Relena_ , played such an integral role in resolving. It is a true honour to have you in my class. Please feel free to contribute at any point in this course. Shake things up a bit, bring this stuffy old codger back down to earth."

The old professor managed to get a few laughs out of his students, including Relena.

"Your grades will be based off two essays, collectively worth fifteen percent of your final grade, a midterm worth thirty-five percent, and a final worth the remaining fifty percent. Office hours are Tuesdays, 2:45PM to 4PM, and Wednesdays 9AM to 10AM. Not that it matters, none of you will come see me anyway. Now, onto the good stuff..."

The first slide appeared on the main display as well as on their touchscreen desks.

_War is merely the continuation of politics by other means._

"Now, who can tell me the author of this quote?"

There was a silence in the room. For several moments, no one dared say anything. The class began to look to Relena. She felt embarrassed. She just wanted to be another student in the crowd. But if no one else was going to say anything, she supposed then she would have to. But before she could utter the words, a voice came from the back of the classroom.

"Clausewitz."

That voice. That unmistakable voice.

Relena turned sharply to look. He looked right back at her. He was here. He did come after all. _Thank god…._

"Very good," Professor Scharenberg said in a congratulatory voice. "We have a student of war here. Now tell me mister..."

There was a moment of silence before a reply came.

"Heero, Heero Yuy."

Relena's eyes widened. He was using his name? Why? Was this for real? Did that mean he was finally going to stay?

"Interesting name. We'll have to come back to that later. Now Mr. Yuy, would you agree with Clausewitz?"

"No."

"Care to defend your position, Mr. Yuy?"

"Because war is not simply a tool of governments and revolutionaries. It is not merely political. It is within our nature. To be human is to war."

The entire lecture hall fell silent. Heero caught Relena staring at him, giving him a nasty glare. Of course an answer like what would piss her off. He knew that as well as anyone. Then why did he say it? Did he believe it? There was a time in his life when he genuinely did. But a year ago, he had a choice. A choice between war and her. If he believed the words that he just uttered, then he would've been like Wufei and joined Mariemaia's army. Instead, he chose her. _He chose her._ Perhaps, he just wanted her to know it.

"Interesting answer," Professor Scharenberg finally said. "Not exactly how I would put it, but you are not entirely wrong. In this course, we will look past the narrow constraints of modern conflict and delve deep and take a look at other forms of warfare that have existed. Some of which, you will discover are not at all political."

The rest of the lecture consisted mostly of Professor Scharenberg talking and going over the general outline of the course. Relena had absorbed an enormous amount of information. Much of it was new to her. She was of a generation where war was the primary means of achieving political goals. To think that war could be something entirely else was utterly shocking to her.

Heero on the other hand had learned much of this through Doctor J, who forced him to read Clausewitz, Thucydides, Machiavelli, and Sun Tzu when he was eight years old. He knew all of the great thinkers of war and very little of the information in this course was new to him. Although admittedly he had never experienced these writers, events, and ideologies, through a liberal arts perspective. His education was far more utilitarian. But he wasn't primarily here for the education, he didn't take classes that he was interested in, although war was one of his few true interests. He took the class simply because Relena was in it.

When the lecture was over, Heero made it a point to try to get out as fast as possible. But Relena had been meaning to speak to him for the last three weeks and would not let him again away again.

"Heero!" She called out.

He stopped.

He could feel her footsteps approaching. He turned around.

"Relena."

He could already hear the whispers behind her. _Is that the guy from the photos? It has to be. Look at the way they are looking at each other. Alright alright, come on, give them some space._

"Can we talk?" Relena asked.

* * *

They found a little rooftop garden on the top of the lecture hall they were just in. It was the perfect little get away for them to speak privately, away from curious ears and gossip hungry teenagers. They were having a hard enough time confronting each other to begin with. The last thing they needed was a live audience, making it that much more uncomfortable.

"You know, you better be careful if you want to keep a low profile," Relena walked alongside Heero, neither brave enough to make prolonged eye contact. "Matilda knows who you are. But I suppose that makes sense, she's Quatre's sister."

"Quatre's got a big mouth," Heero said.

"They are family, be happy for him that he still has one."

Heero knew that she was right. He wasn't really angry that Quatre had told his sister about his identity. He had learned over the course of the year that it didn't matter as much as it used to. The war was over and the identity of the Gundam pilots became more novelty trivia rather than actionable intelligence.

"How are you?" She finally asked.

"I'm fine."

"Fine, just fine? That's always your answer, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I came to see you," Relena said as she stopped walking.

Her hand reached up and grabbed a hold of his.

"In the hospital, after the battle, you had already left," she continued.

Heero looked away in shame.

"I don't blame you, Lucrezia and Katerina told me their plans," Relena said softly. "I knew that was not you and you would never agree to something like that. Still, I wish you would have at least let me know where you were going."

"I didn't know where I was going, I just… needed to keep moving."

"I could've helped. I wanted to." Her voice began to tremble. "But you never gave me a chance."

"You don't owe me anything," Heero said ruefully. "You saved the world. You don't have to save me."

"Heero…"

"The truth is I didn't know how to talk to you. I… I…" Heero stuttered.

"What, Heero?" Relena asked, desperately wanting him to say the next few words.

"I died in your arms that day. And when I awoke… I was nobody. I wasn't a soldier anymore, I wasn't a Gundam pilot, I had no identity. Everything I had ever known was gone."

He didn't know what he was saying or why he said it. He lost control. He had never lost control before. This was dangerous. Why burden her with his inner demons? They were his and his alone to suffer. _Don't drag her into your mess, get it together._

"I know it's not the same but…" Relena began. "I decided to enroll here for similar reasons. I know what they call me, I know who they think I am, but I don't know, not really. I was a child when I was thrust into my current role, and in a lot of ways I still am. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. So in a way, I'm here to discover who I am as well."

"I'm glad," Heero said. "I know I was… a psychopathic maniac when we first met but know that I am glad… glad that things turned out so well for you."

"Don't give up hope just yet Heero. I haven't," Relena pleaded. "I know you can get through this. I believe in you. I always have. Can we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Hi, I'm Relena. Nice to meet you."


	5. Acclimating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero struggles with settling into civilian life. Relena is having trouble balancing her hectic schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I should've have mentioned before: One of the things I've realized about GW is that despite taking place in the future it was really a show about the 90's (and the 1790's). It was a reflection of the era in which it was made, which seems like a rather obvious thing to say, considering that all art is a reflection of the era in which it is made in one way or another. What I mean specifically is the material and industrial design. The telephones and computers they used, the design of the inside of mobile suit cockpits, the design of tanks and fighter jets, all were quintessentially 90's. If any of you are familiar with Gundam 00, compare the cockpit design of the 00 to the Wing Zero, big difference. I've updated the feel of this story to the 2010's, phones, technology, clothing, and so on, are more a reflection of now than they are a continuation of the 90's aesthetic, despite this story taking place only 2 years after the events of Endless Waltz.
> 
> On a similar but separate note, I've changed the way the characters speak. The English dub did the best it could, but matching English dialogue with the Japanese mouth movement animations proved to be awkward to say the least. They now speak American now instead of the weird Japanese/English hybrid dialectic of the show. Despite the change in dialectic, I've tried to maintain as much of the mannerisms and idiosyncrasies of the original characters as possible. It's a tough thing to balance. I know that very few of the characters are actually American but a story is not only a reflection of the times in which it is created but also the author. :P

It was late. Far too late for her to be still awake. But without Pagan or Cindy to tell her to turn out the lights and go to bed, she soldiered on, unencumbered by heavy eyelids, and undeterred by constant yawns. She sat in her pajamas, dutifully working as the blue moonlight poured in through windows and danced with the yellow of her desk lamp. If it was beautiful and ethereal and the kind of thing you only get to see, literally, once in a blue moon, she was far too occupied with the stacks of paperwork, piles of textbooks, and digital documents on her desk to notice.

She had finished her readings hours ago. As much as she enjoyed her courses, it had taken a few hours longer than she expected. Hence why she still awake at this ungodly hour. She was replying to emails that she had received during the day. She was trying to read the sections of reports that Cindy had highlighted and summarized. Relena was usually quite astute about keeping up with emails as they came in but having to jump from lecture hall to lecture hall and made it difficult respond in real time.

Cindy, despite all of her efforts wasn't much of a help either. Perhaps, it was because they were very similar when it came to their attitude towards work. Cindy was an overachiever as well, probably why Relena hired her. When Relena asked for her to highlight the key points and write a brief summary, what Relena needed was for her to condense the information so that it was humanly possible for her to go through it and have a firm grasp of what was in the report, without having to read it herself. But Cindy, thinking she was being thorough, highlighted nearly half the report and wrote summaries that were on average ten to twelve pages. While that was still significantly shorter than the actual reports, Relena couldn't help but think Cindy fundamentally missed the point of her assignment.

But despite all of this. Despite her new hectic schedule, and all of the additional schoolwork piled on top of her real work, she was happy. This was her life now, and for the most part, she felt fulfilled. She had worked tirelessly and fruitlessly for so long, it was a pleasant change to see dreams come to fruition. Besides, she liked the night anyway.

* * *

_A girl._

_A flower._

_A puppy._

_An OZ mobile suit manufacturing facility._

_360 C4 plastic explosives._

_A Leo Early Type._

_..._

_Flames._

Heero woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily despite his best efforts to control his breathing. His vision was blurry and his hands shook uncontrollably. He clenched his bed sheets with an iron grip. For a brief few moments his body seized up completely as waves of excruciating pain permeated throughout his body, straining his muscles from his neck all the way down to his toes. When it finally released him, he collapsed back onto his bed, breathless and delirious.

As his vision cleared up, he turned his head slightly to look at his alarm clock. 3:45 a.m. It was still far from morning but somehow he already knew that. This was not the first night he had had that dream. But it had been a long time.

Perhaps, it was because he hadn't taken a single one of his sleeping pills since he had arrived in Vustgaarde or perhaps this place, the Sanc Kingdom, reminded his body of desperate battles and endless cruelties past. Memories and emotions of the war that he thought he had put away for good came flooding back. But he wasn't surprised. Frustrated, absolutely. But not surprised. Not after seeing her and talking to her for the first time in over a year.

Why was she so forgiving? Why was she so eager to just pick up where they had left off? Did she not remember? Did she not remember what he had done? What he had threatened? Who he was?

Whoever she thought he was, she was mistaken. Contrary to the speeches she had been giving all across the Earth and in the Colonies, the ending of the war didn't change what he did. His sins were his own. They still were.

Heero got up from his bed and made his way across his little open concept apartment to his fridge. He pulled out a cold beer. Popping off the cap with his knuckle, he made his way over to his window. He cracked it open and sat on the window sill as he took a sip. It was cold. But that's exactly what he needed.

There were a few drunk people walking down the streets, being loud and obnoxious, and in the distance was the sound of sirens and cars driving along the main boulevards. But despite the occasional ruckus, Vustgaarde was a town that quieted down in the darkness of night. What little noise was left would accompany him for the remaining hours until the sun came up again.

* * *

_Vustgaarde University, Sanc Kingdom_

_Fifth day of classes_

"Now this may seem counterintuitive," Professor Scharenberg said as he paced around the stage. "Chariots have two horses! Twice the charging power, twice the speed, and acts as a far more stable platform for launching ranged attacks."

It was the third lecture of History and Conflict and already attendance was starting to drop. No doubt, some people merely registered to get a glimpse of the princess then promptly dropped the course once their curiosity had been satisfied. Others may not have had the foresight to drop the class and simply stopped attending. Others, like years before, were perhaps merely bored but required the credit for their major.

Despite all this, there were still well over 200 students in the lecture on that day. Relena and her friends were among them.

"History is a series of narratives," Professor Scharenberg continued. "It's in the name. His-story. And the thing about narratives is that we implicitly leave out details to suit our own. For the past one and a half lectures, we've talked about the rise of the horse, its strengths, its advantages, and how we stuffy academics think may have changed the history of civilization…"

Relena listened intently and took notes as Professor Scharenberg lectured on the development and uses of cavalry in ancient warfare. It was fascinating on a historical level but repulsive as a lover and owner of horses herself to see them used as beasts of war. But she supposed that if it weren't for the cavalrymen of the old world, she would not have Diamond, her beautiful black Oldenburg.

She took a moment to yawn and stretch her arms. And for the first time in forty minutes, she noticed her surroundings. Her friends had utterly zoned out and were now just texting each other and giggling as quietly as they could manage. She merely rolled her eyes and returned her focus back to the lecture slides and Professor Scharenberg.

"...in contrast, the mounted cavalrymen can ride in rougher terrain and if skilled enough, even into wooded areas, later on in this course we'll look at the Turkish Akıncı and their famed ambushes…" Professor Scharenberg went on with great enthusiasm despite the general languor of his pupils.

Relena turned around to see if she could find Heero. She spotted him a few rows up, staring intently at the professor with his arms folded across his chest. She thought about their last conversation. Despite his general evasiveness, he was polite and receptive, if still a little sparse with his words. She supposed that any progress was still progress. She worried about him. He did not seem like himself. But he knew that already and had admitted as much during their last conversation. But perhaps this was a good thing. She had really ever known Heero when he was a soldier, a warrior. Perhaps, now that it was all over, she could get to know the man beneath the armour.

After the lecture had ended, Heero, somewhat predictably disappeared before Relena had a chance to catch him. She tried not to make a big deal out of it and told herself that he probably had another class to catch. She accepted her friends' invitation to lunch and went along with them to the Dining Hall.

It was Matilda that noticed as they crossed the quad, that Relena had fallen behind a few paces. It seemed as though her mind was elsewhere. Matilda deliberately slowed down as well, subtly at first, hoping to evade the suspicion of the others.

"Hey, Relena, what'cha thinking about?" Matilda said in an upbeat but understated voice.

"Oh hi!" Relena said startled. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was lagging behind."

"Relax," Matilda said as she put her hand on Relena's shoulder. "No teasing today. I promise. I know we give you a hard time about being a princess and a diplomat. You're a really good sport, you know that? I hope you know that it is all in good fun, we don't mean any of it, right?"

"I know," Relena replied with a warm smile. "Honestly, it is a refreshing change of pace from all of the bowing and scraping of the politicians I usually deal with."

"So, what's got you all distracted today?" Matilda asked.

"Today? You mean as opposed to yesterday and the day before?" Relena asked affecting a jovial tone, a deflection. "I thought you weren't going to tease me today."

"No, I mean, really, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just thinking about the lecture… and work… and…" _Anything but his name._

"Alright," Matilda replied with a knowing tone.

"What?"

"Nothing, if you say you're okay. Then... I believe you."

They walked together in silence for several moments. Matilda waiting patiently, knowing full well that Relena would crack in a matter of moments.

"Alright fine," Relena relented. "I suppose you know already anyway."

"There it is."

"Can I ask you about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Does he seem alright to you?" Relena asked, trying to not sound overly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, is he still… Quatre?"

"As far as I can tell."

"I mean, is he different? Withdrawn? Maybe a little cold?"

Matilda stopped and gently grabbed Relena by the hand. Relena turned to the look at the girl with the gentle eyes. She shared them with her brother.

"He's going to be fine, Relena," Matilda said in a comforting voice.

"I wish I had your confidence."

"From what my brother has told me, Heero is strong, he can get through anything."

"Anything but peace," Relena whispered as she looked down in shame. "I may have destroyed his natural habitat."

"Don't say that, Relena! He fought for this, he for you and the world you envisioned," Matilda responded with urgency. "And he'd do it again. Don't ever question what you've done. You saved us all."

"But I can't save him."

"They were trained to be alone, taught that they would die one day, in no uncertain terms that they would die fighting. You can't blame them for having a hard time adjusting. They'll need longer than the rest of us."

"How did Quatre deal with it?"

"Honestly?" Matilda said with a big sigh. "He was fine at first, jubilant even, like everyone else in the days immediately following the Battle of Brussels. But as the months drew on, he became erratic and sometimes burst into fits of violence. But Quatre had always been considerate and reasonable. He recognized the problem immediately. He started to see a therapist."

"Has it helped?" Relena asked.

"I think so," Matilda answered. "I mean, I think it would be naïve of me to say that the war will ever completely leave him but he's getting better."

"I don't think Heero is the type to see a shrink."

"Maybe not," Matilda replied. "But he's going to have to talk about it, to someone, eventually."

Relena closed her eyes and pushed back the tears. She looked around. She scanned her surroundings, the university buildings, the people walking to and from classes, the perfectly manicured lawns, and the blue sky above. This idyllic paradise was what she had always dreamed of, a place without fear, a place without pain. And yet, it must've been hell for him.

"Give him time," Matilda said earnestly. "He'll come around."

"I haven't seen him in over a year and he shows up out of the blue, acting like everything's fine, even though I know it's not. I'm just worried about him."

"I know, Relena."

* * *

_Brussels, Belgium_

_A few hours later_

Brussels was a government town. It always has been. It has been the center of power, in one form or another, since the days of that ancient political entity known as the European Union, a precursor to the modern Earth Sphere Unified Nation in many ways. Its function as the capital of the Nation was then, not so much a result of an intentional political decision, but rather an inertial transfer of power from one era to the next. In Brussels was located the Earth Sphere Unified Nation Supreme Assembly, known as Parliament, the Court of Justice, the Valknut, Headquarters of the Preventers organization, the Presidential Palace, still under reconstruction, as well as many cultural touchstones such as the Museum of Fine Arts, Ancienne Belique, La Grand-Place, and the Cathedral of St. Michael and St. Gudula, among others. Nearly three-quarters of its residents worked for the world government directly or indirectly. Nearly every representative, even those from the farthest reaches of space, who only came to Earth once every few years, had at least an apartment in the city.

The city was in the middle of a construction boom due to the destruction caused by the Mariemaia Rebellion. The Presidential Palace itself had not yet been completed. There was plenty of work for anyone that wanted it. Possibly too much work. A few of the old aristocratic families, many of whom were former members of the Romefeller Foundation, had been pouring money into the city, buying up properties and starting construction and development companies, hoping to cash in on the post-war boom. Things had been relatively calm for the past year as most people were in no mood for further conflict but as the aristocratic families began pushing the lawmakers to relax restrictions on work visas in hopes of attracting labourers from the Colonies, tensions began to rise once again between the former families of the Romefeller Foundation and the worker's unions.

Heero and Noin sat in a coffee shop just a few blocks away from The Valknut. It was a small place with a only a few tables and no serving staff but the owner herself, an elderly woman who seemed to have back problems. Heero insisted on bringing the coffee and biscuits from the counter to the table himself to spare the old woman the trouble. Heero didn't drink coffee anyway. Noin had chosen the location because of its size and its locale. The side streets of Brussels, away from the main boulevards were generally poorer and government workers rarely ventured through these parts.

"Other than the tactical stuff, how is she?" Noin asked.

"She's fine," Heero answered plainly. "She seems a little busy but other than that, she seems to be holding up well."

"Well, we can't be surprised about that. She knew what she was getting into."

"You don't agree with her choice to attend university?" Heero asked.

"No, on the contrary, I think her attending Vustgaarde is a wonderful idea," Noin replied as she took a sip of her coffee. "But I think she should've taken a break from her job to do it. Being the Vice-Foreign Minister is already more than a full time job. Attending school on top of that seems insane to me. But you know Relena…"

Heero slid the blue dossier across the table to Noin.

"I've included a few extra elements that drew my attention. They could be a cause for concern," Heero said.

Noin opened the dossier and flipped to the back. She took a few moments to read through it.

"The Vustgaarde Anarchist Students Collective? The Home and Heritage Society? Really Heero? A few student radicals and the campus rich kids club?" Noin said with an incredulous grin.

"Both harbour resentments against Relena and her policies," Heero replied.

"There will always be political dissidents on a university campus," Noin said dismissively. "Not even Relena can have the love of every single person in the world."

"It's not just them. But if the tensions here in Brussels start spreading…"

"Leave political analysis to the professionals, Heero. You're overreacting." Noin said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Heero didn't want to push the issue any further. She knew that Noin was probably right and that this was nothing. But in his mind, he couldn't let it slide once he made the connection.

"But hey, other than that. You're doing a good job so far. Your reporting is consistent, precise, and detailed."

"I feel like I'm spying on her," Heero said as he idly looked around at the coffee shop. "I don't like it."

"There's no rule against you talking to her, Heero. _You_ made the choice to stay away from her. Not us. If you want to be friends with her, by all means… I mean really, isn't it about time?"

* * *

_Relena's townhouse, Vustgaarde_

_A few hours later_

Relena crashed against her door as soon as she was in, using her body weight to slam it shut. She exhaled slowly as her head drooped in quiet resignation. It had been a long day. She had been up way too late the night before, finishing up her school readings, reviewing reports, and preparing for a meeting she had later that day. Her day started with History and Conflict, followed by a quick lunch with friends, then followed by a four hour stretch where she had Calculus and Chemistry one after another. By the time she got home, she was utterly exhausted.

She had a few hours of downtime and decided to run a bubble bath. She knew that she had calculus and chemistry homework to do and these precious few hours should've been devoted to that but she needed to relax. Her body was starting to give out on her. When she started to entertain thoughts of pawning off her school work to Cindy, she knew she needed a break.

Relena began running the bath before she ran into her room to answer a couple quick emails that she knew wouldn't take her longer than a few minutes at most. She then put on her playlist of nature sounds, lit some candles, and turned off the lights in her bathroom before jumping into the tub. She let out an audible moan as the bubbles engulfed her whole body. She needed this. _She deserved this._

She fell asleep.

* * *

_Relena: HELP!_

Heero had just gotten back from Brussels and was just about to enter his apartment when he received the text message from Relena. His mind began to reel. Had he been careless? Had he missed something? He had memorized her schedule. She should've been home at that hour. Heero quickly checked the tracker app on his phone. Relena was at home. Or at least her phone was at the moment.

_Heero: What's wrong?_

He waited for a reply.

_Relena: Please! Come to my house right now!_

Heero tucked his phone in his back pocket and pulled out his gun from his shoulder holster. He popped out the magazine to check that it was loaded. Of course it was loaded, he checked every morning, and he hadn't fired his gun (any of them) in over a year. Yet he did it anyway. It was just a habit at this point. He rushed downstairs, out of his building, and into the alleyway. He pulled his bike out onto the street, swiftly got on, and started towards Relena's place.

Heero only lived a few blocks away from Relena. That was by design. He needed to be close enough that he could get there within minutes even by running but far away enough to give her room and a sense of independence. And so that Heero and Relena wouldn't accidentally run into each other just walking in the street. He reached her place in less than three minutes. He parked his bike a few houses down and continued up to her place on foot.

Once he had reached her door, he pulled out his gun. He examined the door, no sign of forced entry. But it was unlocked. Did the intruder have a key? Was it one of her friends from school? No, it couldn't be. He had requested their files from local police and the Preventers. They didn't have anything on them. He had even hacked into the university student database, he found nothing unusual about any of them. He slowly made his way through the rooms, clearing them before moving on.

"Relena?" Heero cautiously called out.

"Up here!" A voice came from upstairs.

Heero quickly rushed up the stairs. He quickly checked all of the rooms before finally finding Relena in the bathroom. He charged in, gun raised only to find, Relena, alone, by herself. The poor girl was wrapped in a towel, sitting on top of her toilet, knees to her chest, hair soaking wet, sobbing quietly into her hands.

Heero relaxed and holstered his gun. There was a time in his life when this kind of false alarm would have angered him to no end. But seeing her like that, so helpless and vulnerable, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He slowly made his way across the bathroom, boots displacing the water on the bathroom floor as he went until he had reached her. She slowly looked up with an adorably pathetic expression and tears in her eyes. He tried to offer her a comforting smile as he held out his hand for her.

After a moment, she took it and stood up.

"I'm an idiot," she said despondently. "I'm a complete and utter idiot. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm completely useless without others here to help me. I can't even make a bubble bath right. And I have a meeting with a representative of the mining conglomerate and the president of L3 in fifteen minutes, which I'm totally going to miss. I haven't miss a meeting, ever! What have I gotten myself into…"

Relena's head fell into her hands. Her towel came undone just as Heero reached out to catch it.

"You think I'm a fool don't you?" Relena asked. "You think I am naïve. That I bit off more than I can chew—"

"Relena," Heero said forcefully. "Just tell me what happened."

"I… I fell asleep…"

Heero almost laughed. "Alright, go get dressed, take your meeting, I'll take care of this."

Relena was stunned by his frankness. She expected a little judgement from him. He had never pulled punches when it came to her before.

"Thank you, Heero."

Heero watched her as she ran off into her room. For some reason it made him happy. Perhaps, it was because he hadn't seen this side of Relena in a long time. Perhaps, he was just glad that the war hadn't robbed her of her youth, that despite everything that had happened to her, she was still Relena, still unbreakable.

* * *

"Well, this was less than my bosses were hoping for, but truthfully, I think they can learn to live with it," the representative of the mining conglomerate said as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

"What about you, Mr. President? Any final thoughts?" Relena asked commandingly.

"You and Mr. Hatoshi have been more than fair," the president of L3 remarked. "I'll present the new proposal to the legislature but I can say that this matter has been resolved. Thank you Vice-Foreign Minister once again for your time and effort."

"I would say that it is no problem, but as you can see, my appearance tells a different story," Relena said with a chuckle.

"I, for one, like the new look," the representative said.

"Well get used to it, because I have a feeling you're gonna see me like this a lot," Relena said as she did a graceful flip of her still damp hair.

"We wish you the best of luck with school, Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian," the president of L3 said.

"Thank you."

After both parties had signed off, Relena closed her laptop and leaned back on her couch with a big sigh. She lay there still, for a few moments before she realized that Heero had been watching her from the other side of the room. He seemed in a remarkably upbeat disposition despite having just cleaned up her bathroom. He took a couple steps closer.

"You're impressive."

"Why, because I can negotiate with wet hair?" Relena asked sarcastically as she stood up.

"Because no matter what circumstance you find yourself in, you always get the job done," Heero replied.

"Guess who I learned that from?"

Heero could only observe as she approached him. Still glowing with the residual confidence from diplomat mode. She wore only a lavender blouse and a pair of of hot pink lace panties. He was pretty sure that she had noticed that he had taken notice. Perhaps, that was by design. It was working. He had never seen her like this. Halfway between human and angel, diplomat and university student, the girl of his dreams; utterly unattainable. She stared at him intensely as she ruffled her hair. God, she was beautiful.

"I, uhh, I finished cleaning up your bathroom," Heero said as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. "And I cooked you dinner and made you a lunch for tomorrow."

"Ooh, you didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I saw that your fridge was full of groceries and figured that you would be a little too busy to cook for yourself."

"That's very kind of you," Relena said softly as the diplomat faded from her voice.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Would you like to join me? For dinner?"

He wanted to. He really wanted to. Against his personal promises that he made to himself before accepting the job, against every instinct in his body, he wanted to. But what did she expect of him? What did this invitation mean? He searched her eyes for an answer.

And found one.

No, that can't be right. He was just imagining it. She couldn't actually want him. She was confused. As was he. Residual feelings leftover from the war. Nothing more.

"I can't. I've a few things to do, a few chapters to read before tomorrow," Heero declined as politely as he could.

"Oh, alright," Relena answered with a high pitched voice, feebly trying to mask her disappointment.

"But hey, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

She watched as he walked out the door. It hurt her more than anything to just let him go like that. She had let him go so many times before. But those times were different. They were in grave danger or something else, something greater than the two of them was at stake. They sacrificed because they had to. This, this just seemed pointless. She had so much to say to him, so much she had held back for so long. But in the end, she knew that she had to let him go. He needed time. And she had to be patient.


End file.
